


Quietness

by aislingphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 600 words of BS, Depression, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Ficlet, Harry Potter - Freeform, I can't think of other tags, Kisses, M/M, Mention of abuse, Oblivious, One Shot, draco doesn't talk much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingphoenix/pseuds/aislingphoenix
Summary: Draco doesn't talk much, but Harry is there to help him anyway.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 29





	Quietness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in February and it isn't much of anything really. But I hope you enjoy. It story came out because I was feeling not great around that time and I wish I had someone like Harry in this story.

Draco was sitting in his reading chair just looking out the window. If his father saw him now he would beat him and call him useless. The flashbacks were still bad five years later, he never left his home always sitting in his chair looking out the window. Every once and awhile he would get a visitor usually a Mr. Harry Potter. Harry would come sit with Draco even if he never said a word, which happened quite often. Harry always fed him even if he wasn't up to eating he always let Harry feed him.

Today was a Harry day that Draco was silently looking forward to because of the food he was bound to bring and the conversation that was going to happen. While daydreaming out the window Harry had appeared with a bag of takeout and something that looked like chocolate cake. 

"Hi Draco." 

Draco smiled when Harry sat down to start unpacking what looked to be Draco's favorite Chinese place. "How are you today Draco?"

"I'm doing better now. How are you Harry?"

"I'm doing well. Work has been unusually busy." 

"Oh... is that why you haven't come in awhile?" 

Harry look a little sad with a pinch of guilty thrown in when he look at Draco, "Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't been able to make here in awhile." 

"It's okay Harry I know you are busy and can't come over all the time." 

Harry passed Draco a plate of food and sighed he too wished Harry could be here more often. Taking a bite of the food Draco hummed it tasted better than anything he has had in awhile. Harry always knew what to bring with him when it came to food. Draco didn't like thinking about how great Harry was because it made his ever evolving crush much harder to stamp down. Harry didn't need someone who couldn't take care of himself. 

Harry though was sitting and eating all the while watching an oblivious Draco mid contemplation. With sad eyes Harry wished Draco would notice how oblivious he was being. The only thing left for Harry to do was literally sit in his lap and full on kiss him. As tempting as that sounds he didn't want to embarrass himself if he got it all wrong. 

It was already and hour later they had both finished eating and Harry was getting ready to leave. Harry figured this was his last chance, he muscled up the courage by the time they got to the front door. 

"Bye Harry, see you soon."

Harry shuffled his feet and looked from Draco's eyes to his lip before rushing forward and planting his lips on Draco's. Pulling away as quickly as he had rushed forward he was out the front door and running down the walkway with a red face. 

Draco stood there for shock for five whole seconds before he ran after Harry. 

"Harry! Harry!" Draco yelled and Harry slowed down turning around to see Draco running after him. Draco grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him close smashing their mouths together. Harry let out a gasp from the shock, but slowly become putty in Draco's arms. If this is what fireworks felt like Harry never wanted to give it up. Draco pulled back for air with a grin on his face while looking down at a very flushed Harry Potter. 

"I-I WHAT?!?" Harry was confused and a little turned on all at once. 

Grinning Draco chuckled, "I like you too Harry." he said poking Harry's still flushed red cheek. 

Realizing what this meant Harry smiled back and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck pushing back up to attached their lips again.


End file.
